


we (don't) need a medic

by littlevodika



Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It Did To Me But I'm Not The Best Judge, Kix Is Literally The Best, Menstruation, Soft Kix, The Embarrassment Is Unreal, The Ending Hopefully Makes Sense To Y'all, They Think The Reader's About To Die, Who's She? The Clones Have No Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: you’re suffering from your monthly cycle and kix is the only one that knows how to take care of you because the rest of the 501st are absolutely clueless.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Reader
Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	we (don't) need a medic

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr: "Would I be able to ask for some kix content? He truly is the goodest boy of the 501st. Maybe him being really fluffy and taking care of you durring your time of the month, having the worst cramps you’ve ever had and you eventually accepting his begs to take you to the med bay ?"
> 
> the anon that requested this predicted the rising of the bloody waters and now i’m suffering, but at least them and i are suffering together. i hope i didn’t deviate too much from the original prompt!
> 
> warnings: mentions of period blood, mild cursing

the day began with your sheets and nightclothes being stained, and realizing soon after you had no clean sheets to replace the ones you bled through the night before. the mechanics weren’t due to have bedding changed for another two days and you refused to sleep on bloody sheets.

you groaned as you stripped the bedding away, wadding it up and throwing it into a corner. a shower would do you good, you assumed. the water would help ease your problems away, no doubt. wrong.

turns out your past self forgot to replenish your soaps, and now you were barely scraping by to get clean on the worst possible day. cursing all the while, you made do with what you had. well showering was a bust; maybe spending time with the guys would fix your sour mood.

getting dressed and prepared for the day went as well as you had expected it to, which was not at all. you were out of both pads and tampons - essentially, you were screwed. but wait, you had a few washcloths in the fresher, you could just wrap one of those around where your pad would go, simple as that. wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing but at least you wouldn’t be bleeding everywhere.

things went smooth for a while. being on leave meant a lot more joking around with the guys, then spending some of their free time with you in the hangar just messing around and occasionally passing you tools. you’d been tinkering with one particularly unruly laat/i for nearly an hour and it was about to get on your last nerve.

the only thing keeping you from punching the ship in frustration was the banter of fives, hardcase, and jesse. it was a pleasant deterrent, the things they rambled on always having a hint of humor and bravado to them. it kept you from thinking about the near-debilitating cramps you were pushing through, a hand occasionally setting down a tool to massage a tense section of your abdomen for a brief moment.

they were going on about a member of another battalion, jort, and how the brother had scandalously modified his blacks to accommodate for the felucian heatwave. but then they stopped talking mid-word and it sent goosebumps along your skin.

something was wrong.

“hey, uh,” hardcase began. but since he didn’t know what to say, the two syllables just stayed on their own.  
“are you okay?” fives was worried, you could tell. what about, you were clueless.  
“i think we need to get kix, that shouldn’t be happening...”

if it was bad enough to get kix, it was plenty enough to worry you. “boys, what’s goin’ on?” your tone was cautious as you rolled out from under the laat/i.

apparently your words sent them off the cliffs of worry and straight into the waters of panic. “you don’t feel that?!” “oh kriff, please don’t die!” “we need a medic here!” the three troopers swarmed you and began fussing over you like a mother tooka would her kittens. you still didn’t know what had them so frantic until-

_oh. oh, no._

you could feel the puddle now and oh _fierfek_ was it terrible. you already knew that it would have seeped through your jumpsuit and now you were positive as to what exactly had your friends so panicked. “no no no no, listen to me, we _don’t_ need a medic. this is perfectly normal, it happens all the time-”

in hindsight you realize the implication that you spontaneously bleed all the time isn’t the best way to reassure the men in front of you. “this _what_?!” hardcase’s eyes were seconds from ejecting themselves from their sockets at the declaration.

a small crowd had begun to gather and you were far too tempted to fling yourself through the static blue barrier between you and the vacuum of space. this didn’t even make the list of things you didn’t want to happen today because it was too outlandish a scenario to entertain, but alas, here you were. a few more vain attempts were made to explain the situation but they were not having it. they thought you were about to die in front of them and no one was quiet enough to let you actually explain.

“what’s the problem?”

your heart stopped for a brief moment when you recognized the voice. of all the medics aboard this ship, did the nearest medic to the hangar have to be _kix_? the medic shoved his way through the small (but ever-growing) gathering of brothers where hardcase, fives, and jesse were huddled around your sitting form.

“we were just talkin’ and having a good time and-”  
“then we look down and there’s blood _everywhere_ -”  
“and they said it happened all the time!-”  
“are they gonna die?!”

the trio were talking over each other trying to explain the story to kix. this entire scene was starting to overwhelm you. you tried to block it out by putting your head in your hands but that only caused their worries to be voiced louder.

kix, _thank the maker for kix_ , was quick to catch on to your dilemma. he commanded the three worriers to disperse the crowd that had amassed while he bent to your height, his voice soft. “when did it start?” oh thank the _maker_ , he actually knew that you weren’t about to die.

“this morning, woke up covered in it.” kix nodded in sympathy, a hand resting on yours. it was warm and comforting, a little rough from being surrounded by the sterility of the medbay but soothing just the same. he asked you about your cramps and you admitted that they were nearly intolerable. before another question could be posed, fives cuts kix off with a worried shout.

_“you woke up covered in your own blood and_ didn’t think _to go to the medbay?!”_

fives’s words struck panic into everyone that still hadn’t left the area and you wanted to throttle the arc trooper, just wrap your hands around his throat and shake him as violently as you could. kix, however, decided that it was the perfect time to dead leg the arc before reassuring everyone that he had the problem taken care of, that you would be okay after a trip to the medbay.

you didn’t really want to go, you just wanted to crawl into your bunk and let your body wither away into nothing. but the worry and sympathy in the medic’s eyes, the warmth of his hand on yours, it took little more than that to convince you.

he stood and offered you a hand up, which you took with a soft smile. “we can swing by your bunk and get some clean clothes, then we can get you a bed. that sound alright?” honestly you thought a bed was overkill, but kix was someone you never could bring yourself to deny. a nod and a shout to mind their own business paved the way for your departure from the hangar.

\--------

“shouldn’t i hide the blood so no one else gets the wrong idea?” the question rose to the front of your mind as you turned your back on the hangar, unsure as to where it came from but thankful for the idea nonetheless.

“yeah, let me help you with that.”

that was new. a second later he was in front of you, partly unzipping your jumpsuit (you always wore a tank top under it in case you got hot while working). your eyes followed his hands as they moved the front zipper down achingly slow, like he was opening a gift instead of partly stripping you.

once your arms were released from the sleeves, he eased it off your shoulders with a gentle hand that had you melting. something about the way his hands felt against your skin in this strangely intimate manner had you in a tailspin.

his eyes met yours and you were drawn in, little gods you felt like you were on fire. he still had a hand on your shoulder and the skin to skin contact was branding you like cattle. you flicked your eyes to his lips for a moment, silently offering your own to him. his did the same and just as you were going to accept his wordless offer, voices nearby brought you both out of your reverie.

walking in the halls of the resolute, the air between you and kix was charged with the remnants of the almost-kiss. your mind was running through scenarios, like _how would his lips feel against yours? what would he taste like? where would he put his hands, on the sides of your face or on your hips?_ there were so many unanswered questions that you didn’t even realize that you were in front of your door.

a gentle tap against your knuckles brought you back to the present. “i’ll wait out here while you grab what you need. don’t rush-”

you cut the medic off as you pulled him into your quarters, shutting the door and immediately pushing him against it. he caught on quick to your intentions, hands coming to rest on your hips (there was your answer, your mind supplied). even through your jumpsuit you could feel his warmth against your skin.

you leaned in close to him as you replied, “i would never think of rushing, not this.” lips crashed together, neither of you sure who leaned in first but knowing that right then was the closest to heaven either of you had been. his hands gripped your hips tight as he pulled you against him, your hands holding his face.

time meant nothing as you stayed in there with him, the blood all but a means to an end.


End file.
